


Knowledge

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, also known as all of katie's dumb headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and there's a lot you didn't know about your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

 

You've been dating Dave for three months now, and learning new things about him has just been one of the many benefits of this time. Each new fact has been a gem, even the simplest things, and you treasure them all.

The first thing you learnt was that despite his cool kid status, Dave Strider doesn't know how to kiss worth a damn. You soon fixed that. You like to think that now you're both pretty expert when it comes to kissing.

The second thing you learnt was that Dave is scared of thunder, and hates the rain. He tried to pretend he wasn't, the first time a thunderstorm hit, but you knew he was hugging you harder than usual. You didn't say anything, you just held him until it ended, and you knew he knew you noticed, but neither of you said anything.

The third thing was that Dave likes watching rom-coms. He says he enjoys them ironically, but you know that's not true. No one who smiles like that at the ending of  _Love Actually_  is being ironic. You watch them together and joke about what your life would be like if it were a rom-com. You argue over who would be the lead and who would be the love interest. You both want to be the lead.

The next thing you found out was that he has custom-made Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff underwear. They are, without a doubt, the shittiest underpants you've ever seen, and you ruin the mood laughing the first time you see them. You're fairly sure he wears them to be ironic, but you can never be certain with Dave.

After that, you soon find out that neither of you have more than the vaguest idea of how sex works, and you have to resort to google. Both of you swear never to mention this to anyone.

At various times, you learnt that Dave hates yellow but loves sunshine, and that when he can't sleep at night, which is often, he likes to watch the moon and think, although you never know what he's thinking about. You found out that he thinks your glasses are cute and he likes it when you wear blue and don't brush your hair, and that it's almost impossible to get him to talk about his feelings.

You lost count of the number of things you've learnt about Dave Strider when you found out that sometimes he cries when he thinks you're not around, and he doesn't want you to know when he's sad, and he's scared he won't live up to your expectations. You learnt that even unflappable Dave Strider sometimes lost his cool.

The last thing you learnt about Dave Strider was that the list of things you don't know about Dave Strider is almost infinite, and that you're okay with that, because the second to last thing you learnt about Dave Strider was that he loves you, and that knowledge is enough to make up for every little thing you don't know.


End file.
